Marching On
by 1deadlygame
Summary: AU: Modern day Finnick and Katniss love story! Katniss and Finnick are in drumline together along with the rest of the gang from the hunger games series maybe gale/Johanna and clove/marvel. the wild ride of falling for your best friend. with her dad dieing and her mom leaving Finnick helps Katniss cope and realize the drumline is her and Prim's family. " we're marching on,"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! guess what! its a story! yes! i hope you'll enjoy it. sorry if some of it doesn't make sense. the drum talk is all i know. but feel free to review and ask questions please!**

**i do not own the hunger games or the song "marching on"**

* * *

"Ey, Everdeen!"

I smirk and continue to strut in the Band Hall.

"Yo, O'Dair. Lookin' fine as usual" I whip out and incline my head, letting him know I'm heading his way.

"Well, you know I try for you. Hey, can you hand me the Windex?"

I chuckle "just keep the bottle by you! It makes polishing oh, so easier."

I toss it to him with a _think fast_ and go to collect my drum.

I pass Peeta Mellark on the way. He still feels uncomfortable with the fact that _everyone_ in drum line creepily flirts with each other. I retract my steps and stop by where he is, polishing his bass drum, and lean down, blowing in his ear. He jumps then his neck starts turning red. I laugh again then retrieve my drum and head back where Finnick is, polishing his Tenor.

I sit down with a *thump* on the floor then grab a rag and the Windex and start to shine my snare up.

Just then, Cato Johnston enters the room. I elbow Finn and incline my head towards Cato. He seems to get what I'm trying to say 'cause next thing you know, we're cat calling him and sending wolf whistles his way. He get's a fake shock expression and points to himself as if to say '_who, me?_'

"Come over here, gorgeous!" I yell out at him while Finnick shouts out "Finny O needs some Cato!"

He grabs his Bass Drum and giggle at us saying "oh you!" then polishes with us.

By the time we're done Johanna Mason, Clove Rogers, and Marvel Stix has joined us.

"Hey, when your done acting like idiots, make sure you're taped and meet me at the field. Warm-up, five minutes." Abernathy orders then stalks off.

We re-wrap our sticks, Adjust our harnesses, and hit the door frame for luck.

By the time we get there, Abernathy isn't even there! So, I form battery in a semi- circle and check to see if we're all there. Marvelous and Finn, our two tenors on the left. The snares, Clover, Jojo, and a space for me were next to them. Then basses, Peeta, Thresh, Gale, And Cato. We work on exercises then get in the back of the stands with the rest of the band. Our first football game of the year went without a hitch. We played cadences and stand music and had the tenors race. We all headed back to the hall to drop off our uniforms have a quick talk then leave.

"Section leaders! Don't forget to talk to your kiddos!" trilled Trinket. _Oh, yeah._

"Ey, yo! Drum line! Leaders gotta talk to yea!"

Cato, Finnick, and I stood in front of a mass of 20 something kids looking at us expectantly.

"Uh- great game guys! Memorial Day weekend so see you on Tuesday. Pit- you gotta meeting after rehearsal. Don't forget. Dismissed!" I muster up. Not knowing not to say.

"Hey, Kate! Can I get a ride?" I asked pleadingly knowing it was either him or Finnick and he knows I had a crush on him since freshmen year.

Cato smirked then, loud enough for Finnick to hear, said "sorry bro, but I have something to do why don't you ask Finn?"

"Ask me what?" Finnick Casually strolled to us.

I glared at Cato then turned to Finnick asking for a ride home.

"Sure, lemme grab my bag then we'll leave."

As we got into the car that I have been in for three years now I rested my feet on the dash, then switched on the radio

_For all of the plans we've made,_

_There isn't a flag I'd wave,_

_Don't care if we bend,_

_I'd sink us to swim,_

_We're marching on,_

_(We're marching on)_

_(We're marching on)._

_For those doubts that swirl all around us,_

_For those lives that tear at the seams,_

_We know,_

_We're not what we've seen,_

this song seemed almost appropriate for this situation. _It doesn't matter,_ I thought miserably. _He's a senior. soon to be off to college and leaving you for another year. Plus just look at him. He's a god! There is no way he'll magically say' I love you and want to wait for you in college.' Get. Over. Him._

"-Kat!"

"What?" I asked snapping out of my haze.

"I said 'do you want to stop and get some ice cream with me?'."

I grinned a toothy grin "for sure!" I exclaimed.

I never want this night to end. I swear I must be falling for this girl! The way she smiles. The way she always smells like a Forrest. They way she tries to be nice but ends up getting into fights most of the time. The way she unconsciously hums along with the radio. I never want this night to end.

We pull up to the parlor and order some cones. I got chocolate (normal) and she got _vanilla_! That's so weird! We got to the register and katniss pulled out her wallet. I gently grabbed her wrists causing her to look up at me.

"Kat, I got this" I said knowing she didn't have money to spare.

"But-"she starts but I cut her off.

"Please? As a treat for you?" she huffed but put her wallet away.

The girl at the register stared at me with longing eyes, and then glared at Katniss, thinking she was mine. _If only._ I sighed causing her attention to focus back on me again..

I paid then we headed for a booth. We joked about Cato and how he probably slept with the whole drill team and how we should get some drumline kids to come over and make fun of the movie drumline.

I noticed her eyes started to droop slightly and when we got to the car she was out like a light, leaning her head on my shoulder. I chuckled softly and wrapped my arm around hey hoping to make her more comfortable. _She has no idea what effect she can have on people._

When we get there I didn't want to wake her up so I went around to the other side, picked her up bridle style then knocked on the front door.

It opened to show a very surprised prim but, she still waved me in to take her sister to her room. I laid her down in the bed and tucked her in (making sure her shoes were off, of course) then kissed her forehead and laid my jacket next to her so she knew _I_ brought her home and put her to bed.

Then went downstairs, bided Prim a goodnight and left back to my empty home that some day hoped would house Katniss.

* * *

**A/N" woo! yeah! sweet chapter? tell me what you want to see and i might add it. next chapter has little freshmen rue playing the marimba (its a really big keyboard) so fanveiw !**

**love ya, lovelies! 3**

**-1deadlygame**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so let me enlighten you on some percussion terminology! we use Windex to make out drums shiny for a football game or performances. we also call our directors by just their last name, no Mr. or Mrs. when we "tape up" we re-tape our sticks. a tenor drums are the marching drums that have multiple drums per person. and we have harnesses to hold up our drums. also the chapter is kinda depressing i will also do one for Katniss and maybe Cato to explain some stuff. enjoy!**

**i do not own the hunger games. i just like 'em**

* * *

_Finnick's Story_

I had to get out of there. I was suffocating. I would show up at school with bruises and cuts all over my body. Every day I would come home to my mom passed out with a needle in her arm while my baby sister cried with fresh wounds on her body from my dad. Or what's left of him. That shell of a man pushed the last straw when I caught him trying to molest my sister. Thank god for me just turning 18. I knocked him out and told Quinn to pack her stuff; we were never going back there.

I'm not proud of what I have to do for money. Every eye on me: every hand. I would sell my body for the Capitol Club just to keep my sister alive. To see her smile is enough motivation to seduce many women who need to get away from their life. I get paid by the capitol and by the ladies and sometime men but it just means another day for her to wonder about without a care in the world.

If it weren't for drumline I probably wouldn't be able to go on with a smile on my face. I mean I love Quinn to pieces but, I can't tell her what's actually going on. She didn't even know what dad was doing! It's not like I could say "hey our dad tried to rape you and I work at a strip club and sleep with strangers just so we could live." Kat, Jojo, Cato, Clove, and Marvel have all helped me through this. They understand if I need to sleep instead of practice. They understand if I just need someone to tell me if it's all right and make me feel better.

I live in the apartment next to Cato. Mrs. Johnston helps watch Quinn if I have "late" nights and helps with the cooking and cleaning and even with my college applications. I doubt I'm even going to go. I can't leave Quinn. Mrs. J told me she would take care of her for me until I'm out of college but I can't ask her for that. It's too much but, I don't think she'll take no for an answer.

Quinn and Prim are the same age. Both just got into high school and are pretty popular. Quinn has tan skin, sea green eyes, and copper hair like me while Prim has creamy skin, with bight blue eyes, and blond hair; nothing like Katniss. But I'm thankful for them being best friends it helps me keep a close eye on them if Kat and I have to stay after school and practice then they'll wait for us and talk to each other and Rue. Rue is one of the drumline's freshmen and she's talented with the Marimba. You think that Glimmer would get the Xylophone solo and all the lead parts with being older and more experienced but, Rue got them and plays them better the Glimmer could.

I love being in drumline. I love all the rush you get when you perform well and you win then, you walk off the field and throw up. But you always have someone hold back your hair and you do the same for them: bonding moment, Right?

I learned that drumline will always be my second family and I love them to death.

* * *

**woo! drumline! okay so how did you guys like this? any questions? please review! if you do you get metal fist bumps!**

**-1deadlygame**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys some more percussion terms for yea! if i sound like im talking in then i'm talking about music and rhythms for example: a paradiddle is a 16th note with a sticking of Right;left;right;right or left;right;left;left. a diddle is like 2 notes that go really fast and sounds like a roll. a flam is just one stick hitting the drum right before the other one does creating a bigger sound. they get more complicated like a paradiddlediddle or a paraparadiddle (those are spell correctly) sorry about the long wait. it was the 4th then my brother's birthday then my birthday then the dentists then band physicals...so yeah but i'll be making it up tonight/morning. i don't own the hunger games' characters or concepts...**

* * *

_Katniss' story_

I still remember the day when I had to grow up too soon for my family's sake. My mom came home from work with a letter in her hand. She opened it looking concerned then crumpled to the grown. I panicked. I pried the letter from her grip and read it out loud to Prim. It said tat my dad's troop was never found and deemed dead. I too was heart broken but some one had to be strong and be Prim's anchor. That night we ate in silence, well Prim and I did. My mom locked herself in her room doing god knows what. Not wanting to be alone; Prim slept with me. Once I was sure she was asleep I let my emotions out and silently cried myself to sleep.

The next day mom was gone. She left because "she couldn't handle the stress".

Money was growing tight. I took a part time job at a diner and a bar. We sold the house and moved into the apartment complex right near Cato and Finnick.

While waitressing at the bar they call The Hob, I've seen and experienced terrible things. Drunks paw at me, trip me, or hurt me. Then I met Haymitch, he was Abernathy during the day at school and just Haymitch at the bar at night. He protected me and made sure there was no more groping from the men.

Drum line is my second chance of being a child. We play tag and throw water balloons at each other or play with water guns. It may sound immature but it's great to bond with. Those guys are my family. The creepy uncles are Marvel and Cato. The insane cousins are clove and Johanna. And the stranger who likes to call himself "papa" is Finnick. Thresh and Gale and Peeta are just brothers. Incredible stupid siblings but, what else could you ask from a bass drummer?

Prim and Quinn are best friends which I'm so happy for because if I need a nap or have a late competition or football game the girls can keep themselves busy. Under the care of Cato's mom, of coarse. I'm not about to leave two beautiful, popular high school girls unintended!

They guys take real good care of me. If there was a guy looking to "get with me" then they would tear them a new one. Not that I have any time to date or is interested. They do the same things for the rest of the girls. I wasn't kidding when I said they're family.

We're competitive like hell. It's either a race or rock, paper, scissors or just betting on random things. we always try to win.

The truth is I would never be the person I am without my drumline.

* * *

**like it?no? tell me what you think and reveiw please! and be a fan! i like those alot! **

**bro fists for reviews or favorites,**

**1deadlygame**


End file.
